


Ночью по Риверре не ходи

by Hinril



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinril/pseuds/Hinril
Summary: Что-то вроде страшилки про Красноглазого Призрака.
Kudos: 1





	Ночью по Риверре не ходи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017.  
> Бета: Flagreit.

Ночью по Риверре не ходи,  
Опасайся тёмных переулков.  
Ночью лучше дома посиди —  
Плохо может кончиться прогулка.

Где-то в темноте раздался крик,  
Это означает — всё пропало.  
Он уже прохожего настиг,  
И одною жизнью меньше стало.

Он наводит на столицу страх.  
Как его узнать? Вот верный признак:  
Кровь убитых — вся в его глазах.  
Кевин Регнард. Красноглазый Призрак.

Он убьёт и глазом не моргнув,  
Будто нет души в нём ни на йоту;  
Искоса на Цепь свою взглянув,  
Вытрет меч — и снова на «охоту».

Мостовую серебрит луна,  
Запоздав, домой спешит прохожий.  
В спящий город вкралась тишина...  
Ночью будь в Риверре осторожней.

Сердце так колотится в груди,  
Звук шагов разносится так гулко...  
Ночью по Риверре не ходи,  
Опасайся тёмных переулков.


End file.
